Memoir of High School Days
by lululawlawlu
Summary: Two young men bonded by love and friendship meet years after having parted on uncertain terms. They share memories of their past adventures and the hope of a brighter future together, but love is never without complications. Rated M just to be safe. LawLu / LuLaw
1. Chapter 1

**I really played with everyone's ages so that they would be more similar for this AU.**

 **Inspirations:** **the songs "Alternative Plans" by Ellegarden & "Still Into You" by Paramore  
**

* * *

Memoir of High School Days

Law groaned as he leaned his plush office chair back to stretch his arms. He tossed his glasses on a pile of medical files and rubbed the bridge of his nose where they had rested. It had been an unbearably long and tiring day for the young surgeon. He was only in his early twenties but somehow he felt like such an old man. The clock on the wall reminded him that it was just after eleven. If he didn't hurry he'd miss the last train and have to take a taxi. It wasn't a really a problem, but he wanted to try for the train. He quickly slipped on his coat, grabbed his bag and clicked off the light. He bounded down the stairs, turned the corner into the waiting room and strode through it toward the door.

"Torao?"

Law stopped mid-step. That was a nickname he hadn't heard in a long time. He turned toward the voice. There stood a short, black-haired man. A scar characteristically underlined his left eye. He still wore his signature straw hat although it was nearly winter. Even without it Law would have recognized him instantly. He was one of the only people that had made Law's teenage years worthwhile.

"Hey, it's Ace and Sabo's brother," Law said, taking in the now young man.

"Don't act so distant," Luffy scolded, grabbing him in a tight hug. "We were lovers once."

"Oh, is that what we were?" Law raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't have used that term. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the emergency room for this. It got itchy, so I cut it off, but…" Luffy trailed off as he waved his left hand which was covered up to his mid-forearm in a cast. "So, uh, you wanna get a drink with me? Just a couple beers maybe?" The question caught Law a little off guard. He remembered that Luffy didn't like alcohol and the last time they'd been together neither of them were old enough to drink legally anyway.

"Yeah, sure." Law nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

An awkward silence fell over them as they made their way out into the cold night. They both felt the need to keep the conversation alive as they walked but neither of them had any idea what to say. Instead Luffy took his uninjured hand out of his pocket and looped his arm in Law's. Law responded by taking Luffy's hand in his own to pull them both into his pocket.

Law never felt so glad that Ace and Sabo had forced friendship on him all those years ago. If not for them, he wouldn't never have met the young man whose touch was making his heart race just like it had when he was a teen.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Law had transferred to a new school during his final year. He hadn't intended to make friends at all but somehow got involved with Ace, Sabo and by extension, Luffy who was two years younger.

"Hey, new kid." Kidd sat on the desk in front of Law and leaned down close to him. "I heard you got kicked out of your last school for landing a kid in the hospital." Where did he get that rumor? Law glared coldly at Kidd hoping the goggle wearing redhead would take a hint and go away. Despite what his appearance would suggest, Law had never been in a fight in his life.

Kidd used his knees to partially conceal the knife he flashed between his legs at Law. "I'll let you join my gang, but if you fuck up, you better watch your back."

"Get the fuck off my desk, Kidd, unless you wanna watch your own back," Ace warned him as he walked up the aisle.

"And leave the new guy alone," Sabo scolded, following after Ace.

"You just better hope you don't run into me outside," Kid threatened, hiding his knife from plain sight and slipping off of the desktop. He slammed his shoulder into Sabo's as he pushed by, causing the blond to fall back into some desks.

Ace's anger flared. He lifted his fist and made a move to punch Kidd, but Sabo motioned for him to stop.

"Go back to your own class," Ace barked at Kidd, jerking his fist back as a threat.

Sabo picked himself up and set the desks straight before addressing Law. "So, you're Law, right? I'm Sabo, and this is Ace," the blond introduced them with a friendly smile before taking the seat next to Law. Law turned back to his book without saying anything. He just wanted to be left alone and get the school year over with, but it wasn't going to be that easy for him.

Ace flopped into the chair in front of Law. He leaned back with his arm on Law's desk. "You finish the homework?" Ace asked Law, watching his face for a reaction which didn't come. "Let me borrow it." He lifted Law's book and took the page lying underneath. Law opened his mouth to protest, but Sabo blocked him with his body.

"Hey, Ace, let me see too."

"I thought you said you finished yours and you weren't gonna share with me."

"I- I did. Just let me check the answers."

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Law reluctantly let Luffy's hand slip from his own, as the younger man reached to open the door of the small neighborhood pub and hold it open for him to follow. They made their way to a small table along the wall and stripped themselves of their coats before ordering some drinks.

Luffy insisted on trying to feed Law pieces of dried squid in between sips of beer. Law resisted, finding it embarrassing but Luffy wouldn't be discouraged. He leaned over the table, pressing the snack to Law's closed lips until he took it in his mouth.

"You still don't like me feeding you," Luffy smiled.

"It's not that," Law protested, "it's just embarrassing in public."

"Yeah, you were so embarrassed the first time!"

"That was the day we met. I hardly even knew you!"

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Ace~ Sabo~ It's lunchtime!" a petite boy shouted as he burst through the classroom door. He wore a bright smile on his face and exuded entirely too much energy. Law looked up at him. His heart skipped a beat as the boy caught his eye for a second before turning his attention to Sabo.

"Ace is eating on the roof with Thatch and Marco already," Sabo informed him looking up from his anatomy book. He had his desk pushed up against Law's so that he could get some tutoring from him.

"I'll eat with you guys then," Luffy decided, pulling up Ace's chair to opposite them.

"I guess there's no helping it," Sabo sighed, closing his own book as well as Law's. "Luffy, this is Trafalgar Law. Law, this is our little brother, Luffy. He's two years below us." He introduced them quickly.

"Nice to meet ya, Tra- Trafao- Torao!" the youngest brother beamed cheerfully at Law. Nobody had ever gotten his name so wrong, and though he would never have admitted it, in a way, Law found it kind of cute.

Luffy pulled out a lunch box big enough to feed an elephant. "Come on," he urged the older students, let's eat already."

"I'll just have this." Sabo pulled out a pre-packaged slice of roll cake and a can of coffee from the convenience store.

"I'm not really hungry," Law said, opening his anatomy book up.

Luffy looked contemplatively at one then the other. He furrowed his brows as he cocked his head, putting a finger to his temple. It was no fun eating alone, but sharing wasn't really something he wanted to do. "Fine, I'll share," he sighed defeatedly, "But only because I really, really like you guys and you owe me meat later, okay?"

"Okay, but Law is the one we should be most concerned about," Sabo teased. "He's already too thin."

"I'm fine," Law grumbled, trying to focus on his anatomy lesson.

"Ah~" Luffy prompted, opening his own mouth for emphasis while, holding a piece of egg in Law's face. Luffy couldn't be serious. Sure, the guy was cute, but he was being entirely too friendly to Law for the first time they met. Law felt his cheeks growing warm as a rosy pink spread out across his face. Luffy poked the egg onto his lips. Sabo tried to muffle a laugh, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. The blond seemed to be getting endless enjoyment from watching this. Luffy also seemed to be enjoying himself, bouncing the egg on Law's lips.

"Just eat it," Sabo laughed, nudging Law. There was no fighting it. Law gave in and took the egg with his teeth. Before he was even finished chewing it, Law was confronted with rice in his face. Luffy wiggled it in front of Law's mouth, willing him to take it but it fell down onto an illustration in his open book. Luffy quickly scooped up the rice and popped it into his own mouth, but the damage was already done. A sticky residue remained on the page. Luffy looked down at the spot in Law's book, and reached out trying to rub away the residue, but all he did was smudge the ink on the illustration.

"Sorry about your naked man picture," he said all too loudly, causing some students to look over in curiosity. "I'll draw you a new naked man picture for you to study," Luffy offered. Sabo toppled out of his chair, clutching his sides in a fit of laughter.

"It's not a naked man. It's the muscular system," Law mumbled as he crossed his arms over the book and put his head down onto them. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Everyone thought I was some kind of gay pervert after that," Law complained taking another gulp of beer.

"But you kind of are," Luffy laughed, running his hands up and down on the outside of his mug to gather the condensation, and sticking his wet hands on Law's face.

"You ruined my image," the surgeon complained from between Luffy's hands.

In all honesty, Law wouldn't have changed anything. Meeting Luffy had been the start to some of the best days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify something, so you know what to expect from this fic.

I know I had Luffy use the word 'lovers' to refer to their past relationship in the last chapter but I will only write T rated stuff between high school aged Law & Luffy.

I have no problems writing explicit sexual relations between adult 20-something Law & Luffy though if it fits in the story. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

After the initial buzz and waves of giddy excitement that the alcohol sent to his brain, drinking tended to make Luffy aggressively sleepy. It tended to make Law a bit sentimental and allowed his mind to pull up regrets he had barely known were still there. So when Law saw Luffy gazing at him blankly, his usually playful smile much too muted, Law's first reaction was to think something was wrong.

"Hey, look at me," Law spoke in a low, serious tone. He brushed the hair out of Luffy's face and nudged his chin up so that he could catch his eyes. Luffy stared at him through half focused, glassy eyes. Law thought he looked like he might cry. He gently took Luffy's uninjured hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the back of his knuckles.

"I'm sorry that I ever hurt you," Law apologized, his voice solemn, pained. "I know that things didn't end well between us, but I," the words were getting caught in his throat, "but, I want you to know that I never regretted our relationship."

"Huh?," Luffy snapped back to attention. He had nearly been dozing off with his eyes open. "Don't be weird, Torao." He shook his head and blinked exaggeratedly, willing himself to wake up more.

"Let's play a game," Luffy suggested. Another reason he didn't really care for drinking, aside from the sleepiness, and overbearing taste of alcohol, was that it seemed inherently boring to just sit around putting liquid into your body. "Let's play 'Two Truths and a Lie'! If you can't guess the lie, you drink your whole mug of beer!" he cried as he gestured wildly with his arms.

"Sure," Law replied coolly, already sipping his drink in an attempt gain more composure and mask his embarrassment at having misread the situation. "Why don't you start since you suggested it?"

Luffy giggled excitedly as he leaned forward, making sure he had Law's full attention. "Okay, I liked you from the first time I met you. I used to stalk you at school. I stole your phone to get your number." Luffy was usually terrible at lying, but when he rattled the sentences off so quickly it was a little difficult to judge and Law wasn't exactly sober.

Law hummed as he reclined against the back of his chair. He was sure that the one about stalking was true. He had to chuckle as he thought about it. Luffy always seemed to be around wherever he went.

"Yeah, I knew you stalked me if that's what you want to call it," Law admitted. "Usually stalking involves invasion of privacy, but I actually kinda wanted you around. I liked seeing you."

"I know," Luffy smiled. "Except for that one time."

"You mean that one time you almost got me killed?"

"I did _not_ almost get you killed!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luffy dashed down the hall so fast he was nearly tripping over his own feet.

He had made a big show of overacting, clutching his stomach and moaning that he was sick so he could go to the 'infirmary'. There was a bigger chance that the teacher let him go just to get his distracting self out of the room than she actually believed him.

He slowed as he approached a big row of windows on the second floor that overlooked the walkway leading down to the sports field. Perfect timing- his brothers' class was just on their way out of the building, trailing down the paved steps to the field for their PE session.

Luffy slid the second story window open and leaned out. The brisk spring wind that rushed in urged him to shiver, but he had more important things to think about. His eyes scanned the row of students for his new favorite person. A rush of anxiousness hit Luffy when he didn't immediately find him in the line. There were Ace and Sabo laughing together, as they walked toward the stairs but where was-

"What the hell, guys?" There it was- that deep, thick, masculine voice. Even when he was annoyed, or maybe especially when he was annoyed the sound of Law's voice took on a roughness that made Luffy's heart jump in his chest. How could any sound be so perfect? Luffy leaned farther out of the window, desperate to get his eyes on the owner of it. And there he was stepping awkwardly at the back of the line, a considerable distance behind everyone else.

"Seriously? I'm gonna kill you guys," Law grumbled as he pulled off one of his shoes to shake it out over the ground. Luffy caught a glimpse of the side of Law's face. Those scruffy sideburns and patch of beard that framed his face in clear violation of dress code were irresistibly attractive to him. Though he was undeniably intelligent and likely one of the top scoring students, he seemed to present himself as some kind of delinquent. Luffy couldn't quite put the feeling into words, but something about the juxtaposition that was Trafalgar Law had him completely fascinated, nearly obsessed with the guy. Luffy couldn't bear to hold in his excitement.

"Toraoooooo~", he called waving enthusiastically with his torso hanging out from the second story. That caught his attention. Law, standing one legged to slip his shoe back on in a rush was caught off guard and turned his face toward the voice. Luffy caught Law's quizzical expression as he put his foot back down and misstepped on the stairs. Law grabbed the railing with his right hand as his body was sent lunging downwards twisting his ankle and forcing his shoulder to pop painfully.

Sabo noticed first and jogged back to help Law up, but Law angrily waved him off in protest, still upset about whatever prank they seemed to have pulled on him.

"You've got the worst luck ever, Trafalgar!" Ace laughed from behind Sabo.

"Yeah, and it couldn't possibly have anything to do with you dickheads," Law grumbled, letting his anger be known. "And I don't need any help!" he barked at Sabo who shot a look at Ace. Ace just shrugged.

"We should tell the teacher what happened," Sabo told Ace before looking up at Luffy. "And you need to get back to class."

"But I'm sick," Luffy pouted, clearly looking just fine, "I'm going to the infirmary."

Without waiting for either of his brothers to get a word in, Luffy rushed to the first story. He caught up with Law who had already pulled himself back inside without help, trying not to put weight on his sprained ankle as he made his way to the infirmary. Law motioned for him to come over, and Luffy slid under Law's good shoulder to support him as he limped down the hallway. The feeling of Law's weight on him and the warmth of his body made Luffy's heart begin to thump wildly in his chest. The same breeze that had threatened to chill him earlier flowed through an open window, bringing him a clean, earthy scent from Law. An anxious kind of excitement was welling up inside of Luffy. He could feel heat rising to his face, staining his cheeks a warm crimson. This was the closest he had ever been to Law. Luffy could barely keep his mind straight. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but he thought 'sick' seemed to come pretty close.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Stalking you was a good idea in the end. I got a pretty amazing boyfriend from it," Luffy laughed.

"I ended up with an annoying leech of a boyfriend," Law teased, "and more ruined books."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the weeks that followed their first encounters, Luffy had managed to join Law and his brothers for lunch so often that Ace grew genuinely concerned that Luffy didn't have friends of his own. Several times, they caught Luffy's little face peeking through the window that separated their classroom from the hallway during break time and far too often, Law found odd little notes left in his locker. Luffy also suddenly felt the need to start working part time to help their aunt Makino who ran a business conveniently near Law's home. This gave him the opportunity to have some much cherished alone time walking there with Law after school.

Neither Ace nor Sabo were at all blind to Luffy's new obsession. At the very least it amused them how smitten their little brother was with Law. Besides, Law had become a trusted friend and study partner, at least where Sabo was concerned. Sabo regularly invited Law over to their home on Sunday afternoons to help on his homework. Sabo even made Ace join them to cram for tests with Law. It was these moments Luffy liked the best.

"Hey guys, open the door for me." Luffy's voice was muffled on the other side of their bedroom door. Sabo had to keep closing it every time Luffy went out in a vain attempt at getting some privacy for Law's tutoring.

"I brought some hot cocoa and cookies." Luffy seemed like he was pleading.

"See what you get for number 13." Law pointed to Ace's open book before he rose to stride across the room to the door. He pulled it open to reveal Luffy clenching two overly full, dripping mugs in one hand and a plate of tipping cookies in the other. He was wearing a pastel blue and white plaid apron tied with a ribbon around his waist and the biggest grin Law had ever seen on his face. It was inexplicably cute the way Luffy looked up at him expectantly as if seeking Law's praise. It took a considerable effort for Law to maintain his composure at the sight.

Ace had no such reservations, nor was 'cute' the word he'd have used. He impulsively let his laughter spill from his mouth at seeing his younger brother.

"Thanks, mom," Sabo snickered as Luffy made his way across the room.

"Nice apron," Ace commented.

"Sanji says you gotta wear an apron when you cook. It keeps your clothes from getting dirty," Luffy replied indignantly, tossing the cookies on the table. The cocoa in the two mugs sloshed as Luffy set them down with complaints from his brothers as they scrambled to save everyone's books. Luffy ignored them on his way back to the door.

"There's more in the kitchen," he grinned to Law as he took him by the arm to pull him along down the hall. "I learned how to make cookies just for you," he continued, beaming with pride. Law didn't let his straight poker-face slip, but smiled inwardly to himself. He thoroughly enjoyed the attention he got from Luffy. Things were never boring when he was around. In fact, Law was probably getting spoiled on all of his affection.

"I made my friend teach me to make them," Luffy informed Law as he hopped up to sit on the kitchen countertop. He took a cookie from the tray on the counter beside him and stuck the whole thing in his mouth as he reached for another to hold in front of Law's face. Law indulged him, taking the sweet confection in his teeth. It was a little flat, blackened around the edges and not quite baked through in the middle, but it tasted fine enough. Law was honestly impressed by Luffy's unexpected ability.

"These are actually not bad." Law hadn't really meant to flatter him, but Luffy couldn't have been more ecstatic to hear those words. He felt a sudden rush of excitement, reaching out to pull Law into his embrace, burying his face in his shirt. He mumbled something excitedly into Law's chest as he squeezed Law's body in his arms.

When Law pulled back from him, to his relief, it wasn't in disgust or rejection. It was to lean down and press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.

Law his let his mouth linger for a moment, a few centimeters from Luffy's, studying the deep pools of his eyes for signs of affirmation. Luffy's cheeks flushed a slight rosy tint as he closed the distance to return Law's kiss. Something about that simple act was so gratifying. Law leaned into Luffy, his arms wrapping around the smaller body as their kiss grew deeper, their mouths shyly adventurous, silently daring each other to slip past the other's lips and bring their tongues together.

"Oh, really, guys?" A voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

Law froze. Luffy laughed. Sabo sighed as he made his way to the countertop and took up a roll of paper towels.

"Go clean the mess you made on the table in our room," he told Luffy, shoving the roll into his brother's arms. Luffy gave Law a sly grin as he jumped down from his seat and strode out of the room.

Law was still frozen in fear, expecting the worst.

"Law," Sabo addressed him, slipping an arm around Law's shoulders. "I don't mind if you're gonna be Luffy's boyfriend. I can respect that. I mean, we all know he adores you, and I don't think I need to tell you that if you hurt him or try anything sexual with him your life will become a living hell. I trust you. Take care of my little brother."

Law wasn't sure what Luffy may have told his brothers. He wasn't sure he and Luffy were actually boyfriends but he didn't have any kind of sinister plans to violate Luffy or anything. He tried to speak but he couldn't seem to get his words to come out.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Law stared down at the floam still gathered at the top of his beer mug. His mind drifted as he began to consider what may have been if he'd never ruined his relationship with Luffy. To him it was practically a miracle that Luffy still wanted to talk to him. Did that mean he had a chance to make up for his mistakes?

"Hey." Luffy poked him. "Which one is a lie? You gotta guess."

* * *

They'll leave the pub in the next chapter, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~

Just because I'm not sure, I'll err on the side of caution and post this _**trigger warning**_ **:**

 _ **The latter part of this chapter deals with Amber Lead Syndrome. Even though it is a fictitious disease, those who have lost a loved one to an illness may have a difficult time reading this.**_

･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~ ･ ･ ~*~

Chapter 3

"I liked you from the first time I met you. I used to stalk you at school. I stole your phone to get your number. Guess which one is the lie or pay the price." Luffy spoke the sentences excitedly as he leaned in, eyes locked on Law's. Even though he hadn't drank much, the faint scent of beer lingered on his breath.

"Ah, I don't know." Law sloshed the golden-brown liquid around in his own mug, not really considering it seriously. "I think it's a lie that you liked me from the first time you saw me," he guessed.

"Wrong!" Luffy cried triumphantly. "I didn't steal your phone to get your number. That was the lie. I got Ace to give me your number." He grinned so widely you'd have thought he'd just won a new car or something.

"Alright, I'll drink," Law conceded. Readying himself, he pushed his sleeves up revealing his tattooed forearms, ready to one-shot his entire beer.

"Wow, you have lots more tattoos now," Luffy mused, his eyes trailing from Law's hands, up his forearms and back down. It seemed that the surgeon was intent on covering them completely in ink. Luffy curiously took Law's hand to read his lettered fingers. "Are they all for covering scars?" He asked somewhat contemplatively.

"No, just the one."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As soon as classes ended, Luffy was up and packing his bag in a rush.

"Are you walking with that guy again?" Nami questioned.

"My boyfriend," Luffy corrected her, flashing a wide smile.

"As your friends, we're worried about you," Nami continued, trying for probably the hundredth time that week to reach out to Luffy about Law. "He seems dangerous, not to mention creepy. If he does anything to you, you need to tell us right away."

"I heard he's part of an underground organization that sells organs on the black market. I heard he's even got a tattoo to prove his loyalty to them," Usopp whispered as if he was afraid of being overheard.

"He's got ties to some kind of organized crime syndicate? That seems really unlikely. Besides, you guys should know better than to think you can change Luffy's mind," Sanji reasoned. "Well, at the very least he is kinda creepy and he does seem like he's hiding something."

"What are you talking about? He's actually really fun and cool and smart," Luffy retorted, becoming annoyed that his friends wouldn't leave the subject alone and just accept Law.

"It's not like you guys are model students anyway," Zoro spoke casually, stretching his legs as he stood up from his desk. At least he took Luffy's side. "Nami steals whatever she wants, Usopp's can't stop himself from lying to everyone, Luffy's gotten in so many fights I don't know how he didn't get kicked out of school by now, and _you_ ," he said with a sly smirk, turning to the blonde in the group as if he'd been waiting all day for this moment, " _You_ smoke so much you'll probably die before you're 20."

That did it. Sanji's temper flared. "You think you're so much better than us, do you, idiot swordsman, just because you got a chance at nationals last year with your shitty kendo club?"

"That's got nothin' to do with this!" Zoro growled back, getting so close to Sanji's face that the blond could feel his heated breath. It would have been incredibly uncomfortable and intimidating to nearly anyone else.

"I've seen how you drink outside school with those shitty kendo club losers. You're just as bad as the rest of us."

"You wanna start something, Curlybrows?!"

"Just try me, 'Mr. Bushido'!"

"Ace and Sabo think it's ok for him to be my boyfriend, so he can't be a bad guy," Luffy continued, ignoring Zoro and Sanji as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He dashed out of the room and leaped down a flight of stairs in fear of missing his chance to be with Law.

Luckily he caught Law just outside the double doors that allowed the students to pour out of the school and into the world beyond academics. Ace was swatting Law on the back in a congratulatory way.

"Hey guys," Luffy called, waving as he approached.

"Oh, hey Luffy. You wouldn't believe what this creepy bastard did," Ace laughed, gesturing to Law. Luffy's face twisted into a confused frown. Why did everyone have to keep calling his Torao creepy?

"Kidd is either gonna be scared shitless or literally wanna kill you," Ace continued, addressing Law.

"We should go. Don't want Luffy-ya to be late," Law told him, trying to change the subject. Luffy took the hint, grabbing Law by the hand to lead him away.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, Luffy. It's long, but it's a good one. Anyway, have fun at work and tell Aunt Makino I said 'hi'," Ace called to the pair as they went their separate ways.

"I don't really have work today," Luffy grinned sheepishly as he slipped his hand out of Law's own and into the back pocket of Law's pants as leaned in close to him.

"Really? So, video games at my place?" Law suggested, taking Luffy's resistant hand from his pocket, and holding onto it with his own so it didn't wander. It couldn't have been much more than a month since they'd met, and even less time since they became boyfriends but Luffy's continuous attempts to show Law his affection in public had worn down Law's defenses.

They weren't trying to sneak around and have a secret relationship or anything. It was more that Law didn't want to advertise it even though Luffy couldn't help doing things that drew strangers' attention. Law, for one, disliked public displays of affection. He did his best to keep it at a minimum which was unbearably hard for Luffy who wasn't used to holding back. As they walked he kept trying to wrench his hand free so that he could insert it into one of Law's pockets. They finally compromised on Law holding onto his hand while it was stuck in his jacket's pocket until they got to Law's home.

It would be unfair to say that Law lived alone, but his adoptive father- a high ranking official in the marines, was gone for such long periods of time that it often felt like he did. This worked to his advantage though, allowing him to freely have friends over to study, or more recently have Luffy over to play on his days off. Even though Law didn't have a very large collection of games, Luffy never tired of playing the same ones. He pretty much didn't care what they played so long as he could sit in Law's lap, or in front of him between his legs as they did so.

When they arrived, Law tossed his phone and keys into a bowl on the living room coffee table, and left Luffy to choose a game there while he went to change out of his uniform. Almost immediately after Law left, his phone buzzed to alert him that he had a new text message. Luffy couldn't help but look.

The message was from Sabo- 'You should have seen Kidd's face when he saw what you did. You really are a creepy bastard.' Why? Why did everyone insist on calling his Torao creepy? Luffy wanted answers.

He marched to Law's room and kicked the door with his toes, pushing it open.

"Luffy-ya? Whats up?" Law asked, only having changed his pants. "Can't you just wait for me outside?"

"Torao," Luffy spoke agitatedly, looking up at his boyfriend before letting his thoughts come out like a flood. "Why does everyone call you creepy? I don't like it. People said you're dangerous and you're some kind of bad guy and you have gang tattoos, and- and I don't like it. I-"

"Whoa, hey, slow down," Law interrupted. "Since when did you care what other people think?"

"My friends always, _always_ call you creepy. And even Ace and Sabo too. They called you creepy, too," he complained. So it was that the constant, unyielding reminders of Law's supposed creepiness from those Luffy cared about that had finally begun to get to him. Getting something to bother Luffy like this seemed like some kind of weird accomplishment. Usually Luffy just beat others into submission to settle disagreements, but he very well couldn't do that to his friends or brothers.

Law turned to him, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder and leaning down to look him in the eyes. "You know what, I honestly don't give a fuck what they say. I don't need to impress anyone, so if anybody thinks I'm creepy, it's their problem." Law paused a moment to let his words sink in. Luffy seemed to be satisfied by his response.

"You're the only one whose opinion matters." Law added for good measure, kissing Luffy's forehead.

Luffy took that as a cue. He shoved Law down onto the bed to straddle him. Attacking him with quick, hungry kisses, he started from Law's cheek, bringing them down to push his lips to Law's. Law moved a hand to comb thin fingers through Luffy's hair as he used the other to pull his boyfriend down and deepen their kiss. Law's tongue gently slid through Luffy's soft lips and tangled itself with Luffy's own. Luffy suddenly stopped. He pulled away to look Law in the eyes as he spoke.

"So you don't have tattoos and stuff?" he wondered.

"...actually what if I told you that having a tattoo is the one thing that is true," Law disclosed cautiously, wondering if he shouldn't have kept the information hidden.

Luffy's eyes grew wide.

"Don't freak out," Law spoke defensively, "it's kind of a long story, but-"

"Oh, really? Where is it?" Luffy giggled excitedly. "Let me see!" He cried out, nearly popping the buttons on Law's uniform shirt as he ripped it open.

"Ah, stop it!" Law cried out, trying to snatch Luffy's hands as they darted out to grab at him. His inability to catch his boyfriend only furthered his annoyance.

"I said ' _stop it_ '!" Law shouted. His voice boomed deep and threatening like a clap of thunder.

Luffy froze, paralyzed by the shock of Law's commanding tone.

Law, took the opportunity to pull himself out from under Luffy. Standing, he pulled off his uniform shirt to hang it up properly. Black lines showed through his white undershirt, giving a hazy outline of the image on his skin. For the first time Luffy could see his bare arms. They were dotted here and there with a few white splotches as though snow had fallen onto him and just stuck there.

He could feel Luffy's eager gaze urging him to explain.

"Luffy-ya, this is really hard for me," Law's voice nearly cracked. "I'm being serious," he cautioned. Law crossed his arms around his own torso as he sat back down on his bed next to Luffy.

Luffy sheepishly made his way over and flopped his head down on Law's lap listening intently for the moment.

Law drew in a deep breath before speaking. "Ever since I was young I've had Amber Lead Syndrome." As the words left his mouth, Law felt his chest tighten as a pang of anxiety washed over him. There was so much he couldn't bear to say. He couldn't bear to think of the face of his sister- the last memory he had of her, lying paralyzed by the disease, wracked with pain, her labored breath coming to a stand-still. He didn't want to explain that he'd been the only surviving member of his family and that his survival alone had been nothing short of a miracle. He didn't want to mention the handful of pills he had to take every single day just to keep the pain managed and his disease from progressing. He hadn't wanted Luffy to see or fear the sparse patches of white that still dappled his skin underneath his clothes. Law had to swallow hard, fighting back the tears starting to well up at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm mostly ok now," Law continued weakly, his arms still tucked tightly into his body, "but because of the disease my organs were really messed up. I've had to have so many surgeries. It left my body, my chest completely mutilated. I have really horrible scars, and I just hated seeing my body and Cora-san wanted me to feel more confident and so this tattoo…" Law trailed off as he became more and more incoherent, unable to will himself to explain more. A few tears that managed to escape from the corners of his eyes trailed silently down his face.

Luffy pulled himself up and moved to straddle Law once more.

"It's okay. I love you," Luffy offered. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in his best attempt to comfort him though he felt Law's body shaking in his embrace.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The cold, forceful wind nearly ripped the door of the pub out of Law's hand as he held it open for his companion so they could make their way back out into the night. It blew hard against their faces and penetrated their coats, as if trying to chill them to the core. Law couldn't be sure about Luffy, but he felt like he was already starting to sober up because of it.

"It's definitely too late for the train," Law mused aloud, not wanting to go home alone though not wanting to seem desperate or pushy about going home together.

"Let's go to my place," Luffy offered readily, flashing him a bright smile. "It's pretty close. You remember how to get there?" he asked, already starting to walk in the direction of his home.


End file.
